Tomorrow
by SchwarzePandaKatze
Summary: (SwanQueenWeek - Day 1 - Bed Sharing) Regina wants to sleep with Emma, so that she can blackmail her afterwards. Threatening to tell Henry about what had happened. Emma surely didn't want Henry to know and Regina could force Emma to leave Storybrooke.


**Notes:** Let me tell you, moving is really time consuming and nerve-wrecking…but I already started writing the next chapter of Roommate ;-) unfortunately SwanQueenWeek interrupted my progress :-P

I will only do a few entries since I hadn't have time to prepare anything. All of the entries will remain One-shots, since I still have some open stories from the last SwanQueenWeek (where has the time gone?) Enjoy the week! Viva la SwanQueen!

 **Tomorrow**

The idea to destroy the savior had been long present in Regina's mind, but since killing her meant to break the curse, she had to think of another option. It was either putting her under a sleeping curse with a poisoned apple or chasing her away. Chasing her away hadn't worked, so Regina was tempted to offer a piece of her famous apple turnover, poisoned of course. But Henry was a smart kid, of course he was, she had raised him since he was a baby, he would surely suspect that Emma was under a sleeping curse and then his obsession of her being the evil queen would never end.

A few weeks ago a third option had come to her mind. One that had formed in her head and had stucked there since then. If she got the savior to sleep with her, Regina could blackmail Emma, threatening to tell Henry about what had happened. Emma surely didn't want Henry to find out about that, his image of the hero he saw in her would shatter. Regina could use this to force Emma to leave Storybrooke once and for all.

In order for this idea to work, Regina had been forced to be friendly to Emma, offering her peace and all that crap. It had cost all her self-control to not show her claws and push Emma in front of the next car that drove by. But she had managed to control her anger and her fear of losing Henry. She had arranged a field trip for Henry that he would visit over the weekend, leaving her enough time to persuade her victim, Emma Swan.

But it seemed she didn't need the whole weekend, Emma Swan already laid on Regina's bed, straddled by Regina who crashed her mouth against Emma's for the second time this evening. Well they both were still fully clothed but Regina was determined to change that.

Straddling the savior made Regina's veins pump with strength. She hasn't felt this powerful in a long time. During the first kiss they had landed on the bed, or better, Regina had navigated them towards it, feeling the victory already palpable.

There was really no difference between pressing her lips against Emma's or Graham's or anybody else's. It was always about power, about getting what she wanted. Regina was not gentle while kissing Emma. It was harsh, controlled, hurried. As much fun as it would be to have the savior stripped down in front of her. The thought of humiliating her afterwards, blackmail her, showing her that she was nothing more than a cockroach, yeah, that part was even better.

Emma was right there were she wanted her.

Although when Emma placed her hands on Regina's cheeks, lips left lips and Emma offered a simple "Hey", Regina frowned, not knowing what this was about.

"We don't need to rush." With that Emma nuzzled their noses together.

Caught totally off-guard, Regina sat there like freezed, her mind shutting down. When was the last time someone showed her this sort of tender and affectionate side? Regina surely couldn't remember. It felt strange. Not in a bad way. Just new and unexpected. Her eyes fluttered shut as Emma leaned in and placed a feather like kiss on her nose. As she opened her eyes again, her breath was caught in her lungs as she saw Emma's smile.

It was so…so…

Regina had trouble finding a word for what she saw. Until one word sprung to her mind.

Lovingly.

Her eyes widened at the realization that Emma might have feelings for her while she herself just followed her plan to…to… what had been her plan again?

Regina's thought were again interrupted as Emma's lips connected with hers in a tender and soft motion. Regina lost all of her control of the situation as Emma's thumbs caressed her cheeks.

Emma maneuvered them both so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other, never breaking their kissing.

It was then that Regina felt it. The strange sensation starting to form in her stomach.

Butterflies.

Breaking their kiss, Regina leaned back, watching Emma curiously. No. There was no way this woman made her feel butterflies. It had to be magic. The savior's magic was surely the source of this strange sensation. How this woman was capable of using magic in a land without magic was beyond Regina's understanding.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked softly.

 _How your magic will destroy my curse._

Regina turned her eyes away, not able to look any longer in those shining emerald eyes. "Nothing." She frowned as she saw that her legs were entwined with Emma's. When had that happened?

Emma must have followed her line of sight, then she suddenly moved. "Sorry" she said while sitting up "forgot to take off my shoes."

Regina couldn't suppress the urge to roll her eyes. THAT was certainly not what had bothered her, but Emma didn't see the eye roll since she was occupied by taking off her boots.

Seeing Emma discarding the first boot, Regina's previous plan crossed her mind. Destroying the savior, humiliate her, blackmail her, chasing her out of town, out of her sons life. All she needed for that to happen was to take back control. To get Emma to discard **all** her clothes, lying on top of her and making her squirm under her. Emma wouldn't want Henry to know that they had slept together. She would do anything to avoid that from happening. She would be a puppet in Regina's hand. A cockroach which would be…

A soft touch on her feet disrupted Regina's thought. "What are you doing?" It didn't sound as intimidating as she wanted it to, truthfully it didn't sound intimidating at all and this was what made Regina angry. She couldn't show any weakness to this woman.

"Taking off your shoes too." Emma explained while discarding the first high heel.

A surprised gasp left Regina's mouth the moment Emma's finger traced lazy patterns from her ankle to her toes, her anger instantly leaving her body. These gentle and affectionate touches were something Regina wasn't used to.

Focus. She needed to focus on her task. Destroying the savior.

After both of her shoes were discarded, Emma laid back down on her side, facing Regina, a goofily grin on her face. One of Emma's hands found a place on Regina's hip, the other found Regina's hand.

Regina was determined to end this cuddling crap and move on with her plan. However, her resolve in doing so dwindled away as Emma's lips touched her own in a gentle motion.

Butterflies once again escaped and fluttered through her stomach. No, not butterflies. Nasty bats. Although bats weren't that nasty. It felt more like rats. Yeah, her stomach felt like a horde of rats fighting over a piece of bread. Or worms creeping around her body, devouring her organs. Yeah, definitely no butterflies.

As Emma moved her lips and began to place feather light kisses on Regina's face, a sigh escaped Regina. Regardless of how strange and new the sensation was, it seemed like a lifetime she had lived without it and suddenly all she wanted was to never let go of this feeling.

Emma nuzzled her nose again against Regina's before lying her head on the pillow, watching Regina with emerald eyes.

"What's your favorite color?"

Regina frowned. "Why?" There had to be an ulterior motive behind that question, but thinking about what kind of motive that would be was kind of hard while Emma's thumb stroke her hip in a loving way and her eyes sparkled in an interesting way.

"I just wanna know. Mine is yellow."

"Yellow?" Regina couldn't hide her amused smile. "How shocking, nobody could have guessed that."

Emma rolled her eyes while smiling. "So what's yours?"

"Black."

"Favorite flower?"

"Do you intent to give me a bouquet?"

"Yeah, a black flower bouquet will be really romantic." Emma responded sarcastically, but she still leaned forward to bump their noses tenderly together.

"So?" Emma asked.

"So?" Regina repeated smiling.

"Favorite flower?"

"Telling you would be too easy. You have to find out on your own."

And briefly Regina wondered if Emma would really buy her a flower bouquet. There was a glint in Emma's eyes and one edge of her lip twitched upwards, suggesting that Emma would visit a flower shop soon. That thought alone made the butterflies…no, rats…it made the rats run wildly around in her stomach.

"Favorite book?"

It went on like that for the whole evening. Emma asking a bunch of various questions and Regina answering them. Even asking a few questions herself. By the time Emma's eyes grew heavy and her responses were merely a humming sound, Regina was wondering what had brought them to lay down in bed in the first place.

After a few moments she remembered her plan. The plan to destroy the savior.

Maybe that plan could wait until tomorrow, when the rats were done fighting over that piece of bread and Emma's hand would leave its place on Regina's hip.

Tomorrow, Regina thought while leaning in and nuzzling Emma's nose.


End file.
